This invention relates to a mounting for a member of an automobile which generates heat in operation, such as a catalytic converter, thermal reactor or the like. Such members as are in common usage can reach a temperature sufficiently high to ignite dried grass, leaves, or other combustible material, with a consequential hazard to the safety of the occupants of the automobile, and possible disastrous consequences to grassland or forested areas.
While the requirement for some form of heat shield has been recognized, prior proposals have been that the heat shield be located at a position beneath the conventional resilient support for the heat generating member. However, when located in that position, the elastic members of the resilient support are exposed to radiant heat from the said heat generating member, and, a rapid deterioration of the elastic members occurs. Commonly the elastic members are fabricated from an elastomeric material, rubber or a rubber-like compound being typical for use in this application.